


Body&Soul （1）

by yiketaotao25



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiketaotao25/pseuds/yiketaotao25
Summary: X5/私设X已成年/三观不正/OOC/人设崩/人物关系有些乱/dbq又是系列車纯//车(很簧) 接受不了别点开





	Body&Soul （1）

**Author's Note:**

> 以下是人物關係 （当然不用在意关系也行）/方便大家看che更容易懂/我知道我又被劇情困死了/寫che我也不知道我為什麼那麼在意劇情  
（李垠尚是金宇碩失散多年的弟弟，之前一直和曹承衍在孤兒院長大。李垠尚和曹承衍只是為了互相解決生理問題的炮友關係。當金宇碩表白曹承衍的時候，曹承衍答應了。）  
反正就是辆車，其他不用在意那么多

是夜。

曹承衍迷迷糊糊中隱約感覺到床側塌陷了下去，隨即一雙冰涼的手伸進他的睡衣，開始有條理的摸著他的腹部的肌肉。“宇碩，別。”曹承衍此時大腦還在沉睡，以為是金宇碩，只能軟軟的喊了一聲，他的身體太敏感了，這種簡單的撫摸就讓他有些受不住，想阻止此人繼續。

“承衍哥，你看看我是誰？”李垠尚的聲音想起。曹承衍猛的睜開眼睛，發現並不是金宇碩，驚得他想推開李垠尚。李垠尚料到曹承衍會有此舉直接把人壓在身下，拿過準備好的皮帶把曹承衍的雙手綁了起來。“你...怎麼可以，快放開我。”曹承衍此刻很驚慌，他睡覺明明鎖了門，李垠尚怎麼還能進的來。雖然他和李垠尚的這種關係已經持續很久了，可是自己已經和金宇碩在一起了，況且還是在他和金宇碩的臥室。要是金宇碩突然回來怎麼辦，李垠尚怎麼敢。李垠尚知道曹承衍心裏想什麼，但他只是嘴角噙著笑，親親咬了一口曹承衍的下唇。

“怎麼？哥哥忘記了我們之前是怎麼樣的了嗎？”李垠尚在曹承衍的脖子上輕嘬了一口，留下了櫻紅色的痕跡。“可是我們已經結束了。”曹承衍咬住下唇不敢看李垠尚。“是嗎？那只是哥哥當方面吧，我可沒同意哦。”李垠尚把曹承衍的睡衣往上一推惡劣的一口咬住胸前的櫻桃。“啊...”曹承衍受不了這個刺激呻吟出聲。

“你看...哥哥的身體明明很需要我，金宇碩沒有滿足你，嗯？”李垠尚把曹承衍的睡褲連帶內褲一同扒了下來，伸手撫摸上曹承衍的陰莖，上下套弄著。“嗚...李垠尚...不可以。”曹承衍已經完全被撩撥起來了。“我就喜歡哥哥喊我名字。”李垠尚親親曹承衍的嘴巴表示獎勵。  
手來到那終日不見太陽的大腿根部，不停的揉揉捏捏。曹承衍只能輕喘。突然往小穴裏納入一指，內壁立馬緊緊的吸住手指，緊的李垠尚呼吸一窒。“啊...嗚...疼”曹承衍被突然的外物侵入逼出了生理淚水。“哥哥太緊了...這才多久沒幹你。”李垠尚開始在小穴裏抽動，又探入二指，隨後探入第三指，三根指頭不斷在小穴裏進進出出，發出噗嗤噗嗤的水聲。  
“嗚...你別說...啊...嗯啊。”曹承衍有些羞恥，他竟然被手指幹到yin水氾濫。  
“哥哥舒服嗎？只是被手指就能流出這麼多水，聲音也好聽。”李垠尚壞心的說。擴張的差不多了，李垠尚一把脫掉自己的褲子，扶著陰莖就刺進穴口。“啊...嗚嗚...”  
溫暖柔軟的穴肉緊緊吸附著巨大的陰莖，李垠尚緩緩抽插著，太爽了。  
“哥哥喜歡我cao你嗎？”李垠尚在曹承衍耳邊問道。  
“好玩...嗎...啊...你這樣...嗯哈...你怎麼能...”曹承衍偏過頭躲開李垠尚的靠近。李垠尚眼神暗了暗，開始發狠了在小穴裏進進出出，每一次都頂到最深處，再拔出，再頂進去。“啊啊...慢一點...嗚...慢...一點...嗯”後穴強烈的快感刺激著曹承衍。這時候李垠尚還不忘親吻曹承衍的嘴巴，迫使他打開牙關，舌頭探進去，像是懲罰似的啃咬著。  
後穴湧出的水已經打濕了床單，李垠尚猛地把自己的陰莖抽出，來到曹承衍的嘴邊，陰莖壓在嘴邊慢慢的滑動，命令式的“張嘴。”曹承衍把嘴巴緊緊閉著，不去看。李垠尚直接手指壓著胸前的櫻桃一轉。“啊...”曹承衍吃痛一喊。李垠尚立馬把自己的肉棒送進曹承衍嘴裏，肉棒燙的讓曹承衍一個激靈，又尺寸驚人，直接抵入喉嚨口。開始抽插起來，頂的曹承衍只咳嗽，眼睛也開始變得濕漉漉的。因為沒有任何經驗，曹承衍只能嗚咽著任由李垠尚在口中肆虐。  
毫不誇張的說曹承衍長得真的很漂亮，是李垠尚長這麼大見過最好看的男人，難怪金宇碩會為他淪陷，自己也無法自拔。想到金宇碩，明明自己比他更早，可是曹承衍卻選擇了金宇碩，這讓他很生氣，本來看著流淚的曹承衍心軟的心也硬起來了。  
真是...  
還是不舍得曹承衍流淚，隨便插了幾下，從嘴巴裏抽出。對著小穴又刺了進去，一邊抽插，一邊上下套弄著曹承衍前面的肉棒，已經滲出白白的JING//YE。李垠尚用舌頭在曹承衍的肉棒前端打著轉，舔舐，一口包裹住上下抽插。這無疑是給曹承衍一個大大的刺激。“嗚...別....你...別舔了”曹承衍覺得這個感覺太奇怪了，李垠尚一邊給他口著一邊又cao著他。  
“嗚...要....不行...要射了...”不到幾分鐘，曹承衍全部交代在了李垠尚口中。李垠尚含著曹承衍的JING//YE與他接吻，離開時，兩個人的唇邊都掛著一絲JING//YE。  
嗚...李垠尚怎麼可以這樣。  
李垠尚把曹承衍的手解開，隨後抱著曹承衍起身。“要去洗澡了嗎？”曹承衍開口詢問。李垠尚在身後頂了頂他。“哥哥爽到了，我還沒有呢，我們換一個地方。”隨即李垠尚抱著曹承衍一個騰空。曹承衍差點摔下去，還好他及時抱住了李垠尚的脖子。“啊？”曹承衍還在剛剛的高潮中沒有緩過來。“腿夾緊，抱好。”李垠尚往上托了托曹承衍的屁股。李垠尚還在曹承衍裏面，所以李垠尚每走一步肉棒就頂入一次後穴。“啊...你...嗯哈。”曹承衍只能呻吟。抱著曹承衍來到他和金宇碩的更衣室，更衣室很大，最重要的是更衣室裏面有一面很大的落地鏡。  
曹承衍已經被插的完全沉浸在了快感中，根本沒注意到這是哪里。  
李垠尚讓曹承衍側著跪趴在落地鏡前面，然後開始了最為原始的律動。小穴被幹了一個多小時，早就已經紅腫不堪了，此刻被肉棒充斥著一絲空隙也沒有。  
“哥哥，你看看...你被我cao的多爽啊。”李垠尚板過曹承衍的頭，強迫他看著鏡子被自己gan的樣子。肉棒不斷抽送，兩具肉體的碰觸打出了啪啪啪的聲音，李垠尚癡迷的看著鏡子中的他們。加快了身下的速度，好像每次衝撞都要貫穿曹承衍。  
“啊啊....嗯哈....嗚...垠尚...”曹承衍看著鏡子中的兩個人，第一次恍惚了，李垠尚對他好像並不是單純的肉體關係。  
“哥...承衍哥...”李垠尚忘情的喊著曹承衍的名字，眼中充滿了佔有欲。  
曹承衍已經意亂情迷了，完全沒聽到李垠尚喊他的聲音。  
李垠尚又抽插了十幾下，抱著曹承衍走向浴室，yin//水不斷的滴在地毯上，曹承衍趴著李垠尚的肩膀上，已經精疲力盡了。還要來嗎？他已經沒有力氣了。  
被抱到浴室的琉璃臺上，冰涼的觸感席捲全身，讓曹承衍清醒了一些。拉開曹承衍的大腿，李垠尚扶著自己的肉棒又送了進去。這次的李垠尚很溫柔，慢慢的衝撞，慢條斯理的磨著穴肉。反倒是曹承衍有些不耐煩，他扭動著身子暗示李垠尚快一點。“哥哥喜不喜歡我？”李垠尚問著，也不急。“唔...”曹承衍也不知道對李垠尚是什麼感情，好像有什麼東西變了一樣。  
“哥哥連騙騙我都不願意了嗎？”李垠尚突然停了下來，眼神帶著讓曹承衍琢磨不透的感情。“我可是還在你裏面呢。”  
“別說了。”曹承衍閉了眼，他現在有點亂。  
“金宇碩是不是還沒有碰過你啊，真該讓他看看你這被我幹的樣子。”李垠尚突然就發了狠的開始衝撞起來。“李垠尚！”曹承衍有些驚慌，想推開李垠尚，卻被掐住了腰。“怎麼？你說如果我們在客廳裏面做會怎麼樣？”李垠尚腰下動的更厲害了。“你在說什麼？快點放開我，不做了。”曹承衍有些怕了，李垠尚這發狠的勁感覺是要幹死他。  
“承衍哥幹嘛一直要走，你也很享受不是嗎？”李垠尚突然頂到某個點惹來曹承衍的尖叫。肉棒不斷碾壓過那個點，曹承衍根本抑制不住自己的呻吟聲“嗯...別...那裏...別弄了。”李垠尚不斷的親吻曹承衍，從額頭到眼睛到鼻子再到嘴巴，在唇上反復斯磨。“承衍哥，別喜歡宇碩哥了好嗎？”曹承衍沒回答，而是伸手環過李垠尚的肩膀，嘴巴也回應李垠尚的親吻。李垠尚有些好笑，雖然曹承衍始終沒有給出答案，但他感覺就是贏了。和金宇碩在一起了又怎麼樣，不是連床都沒上過。有了這個認知，李垠尚快速抽插著，曹承衍不由自主開始回應著李垠尚的動作，真個人都被撞的猛烈的搖晃。抽插了幾十下，李垠尚直接射到了曹承衍的小穴，燙的曹承衍一個抖動也射了出來。“好燙...好累。”曹承衍趴在李垠尚背上一動也不動，他已經完全沒有力氣。“哥哥...好爽...和哥哥一起真的好棒。”李垠尚沒有把肉棒抽出來，反正繼續呆在那緊致的穴口裏。“如果能再來一次就好了...”  
“不...不要了...洗澡好不好？”曹承衍抱著李垠尚，用舌頭舔舐了一下李垠尚的嘴巴。“一會宇碩要回來了。”  
“切...他回來還早著呢。”李垠尚雖然聽到金宇碩這個名字很不樂意，尤其是聽到曹承衍這麼親密的喊更是不爽，但還是抱著曹承衍去清理。  
洗澡期間也不忘在抽插了幾下吃個豆腐。  
等全部收拾清理好，曹承衍早就累到昏睡了過去，李垠尚在曹承衍的嘴邊落下一吻。“承衍哥真的是我不想讓其他人知道的哥哥。”

**Author's Note:**

> 下一章25温情??????


End file.
